Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust!
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. It is the battle between Ultraman One and Reuz and Faust. Ultraman One and related characters are creations of Zhu Huong Ng Ultraman Reuz and related characters are creations of Apexz Ultraman and all other related characters are copyrighted of Tsuburya Productions, please support the official releases. Note: *When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Locations *Land of Light *Reuz's Planet Characters Ultra *Ultraman One: *Known as a unknown giant of light when fightning Reuz. *As normal mode when fightning Faust. *Ultraman Reuz *Known as an Unknown giant of Light from other galaxy. *Normal Mode when fighting One *Change into Reuz Red Flame, Reuz Violet Slash and Reuz Yellow Thunder when fighting Faust *Ultraman Zero *Ultra seven Dark Ultra *Faust *Emperor Mode fighting Reuz and One *Emperor Mode V2 fighting One alone Prologue Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue spheare were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam striked the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. Chapter 1 One flew back to his home planet, weakened from the previous battle with the giant. He landed on one of the deserted areas, with no more energy, seemingly lifeless. "S-stupid..." One muttered to himself, with his Color Timer blinking rapidly. He touched the blinking-red mechanical device, which was going faster by the second. "I-I can't... I must..." on the edges of death, One put out his hand into the skies, and fainted.... ...... "I hope he wakes up...." a being of mixed colors, red and blue spoke up to the doctor next to him, "He's been asleep for so long now..." One heard these voices, and recognised one of them. His eyes fluttered with light, with the being of red and blue happily hugging him. "Father..." One muttered softly as he recieved the warmth from his father, Ultraman Zero. "What happened?!" Zero reprimanded his son,the young Ultra, who seemingly looked away in shame. "I-I, fought with.... someone..." One replied shyly, still ashamed. "So that 'someone' could hurt my son so badly? Who was it?" Zero demanded an answer. First of all, One didn't want to tell who he fought with, it would all turn out to be a disaster. Two, One was still embarrassed, so he didn't really want to tell at that point at time. Three, he had excuses. So One gave the best answer, truthfully: "M-my...Aura Form almost cost me my life...." One replied. "What?!" Zero thought, just like his Shining Zero, Zero assumed this form had disastorous results, so he had the right to disable it. "Hmm, I will disable the form then. It's too powerful for your own sake, One, so I'm permanantly disabling it with this," Zero took out somethin from his hand. It was the "Disability Spark", a device that could disable One's powers, or specifically, his Aura Form. Zero attached the gadget to his son's One Bracelet, this caused the bracelet to produce an effect, signalling the One Bracelet had been removed of the Aura Form. Zero sighed in relief, with One looking at his bracelet, sighing in loss of his powers. "My son, please do not do such a dangerous thing again,do not suffer the same thing as your father."Zero said. Chapter 2 Later, the weakened Reuz was found in his planet and reverted back to Haruto. Category:Apexz Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Fan Ultra Series